


Avengers: Endgame (Rewrite)

by Kenobi97



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenobi97/pseuds/Kenobi97
Summary: Plot OutlineThis is a rough plot outline of ways I would fix the various issues with Avengers: Endgame.  I was very disappointed with the major plot holes and botched character arcs in the film.  So I decided to try my hand at fixing some of them.  The dialogue is not finalized, just a general idea.  I will not be writing this out into a full script.  Just figured a general summary could help get across that it would not take many changes to fix the film.  And yes there are likely many flaws with this work as well.  I welcome any suggestions in the comments to better my work in the future.I will also be taking many aspects and scenes from the film that I felt worked very well.  The outline will detail what remains and what is changed.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	Avengers: Endgame (Rewrite)

Hawkeye is at home with his family teaching his daughter archery. When he turns his back for a moment, they have all turned to dust.

We see the heroes on Earth meeting each other from their places on the Wakandan battlefield. They find out who they have lost. Thor is speechless for several long moments before grabbing a tree up from its roots and cracking it in two.

Tony and Nebula set up a short distance distress beacon on their ship with dead engines drifting in space not far from Titan.

Captain Marvel arrives at Avengers HQ and meets the heroes. (In this version of events, Captain Marvel first showed up on Earth in 2017 and met Nick Fury. She had been a devoted Kree warrior before her time on Earth. By the end of the film she remembers her past life on Earth but decides to return to the Kree to aid in their war against the Skrull menace. In this new version of events, Captain Marvel is focused and driven, but with a greater sense of humor, more humanity, and more compassion. She is also far less overpowered). Showing the message that Nick Fury had given her. (She is able to fly, has limited teleportation abilities from the tesseract, and powerful Blue energy blasts from her hands. She can also breathe in space. However she is not invincible. Making her more of a glass cannon like Scarlet Witch). She tells them that it would be best for her to begin her search near Thanos’s homeworld of Titan. Thor and Bruce go with her, with Bruce going should medical support be necessary. And Rocket demands to go to make sure that his people are all right.

Tony is on the Benatar with Nebula, recording a message for Pepper about how they were running out of food, water, and air. And how he will be thinking of her when he passes. That she will bring him comfort.

Suddenly outside of the window a Kree vessel blinks into existence with a bright light causing Tony to shield his eyes, and Thor appears flying out away from the ship. Thor’s solemn eyes fall upon Tony’s malnourished and weakened body after weeks adrift in space. Rocket comforts Nebula as best he can. And Banner begins treating them for malnourishment.

Thor and Captain Marvel carry the crew in pressure suits aboard the vessel which travels back to Earth to the Upstate New York HQ. Tony is hooked up to an IV and pushed out in a wheelchair. Pepper hugs him desperately and places a tender kiss on his forehead. He hugs her back. And tells her that he lost the kid. That he lost Peter.

When Tony sees Cap he is furious and blames him for breaking the Avengers apart. For not being there. Citing the time when Cap said that they’d fight together and lose together if need be. Tony is wheeled away. Cap feels the shame of failure.

The Avengers meet inside their HQ and begin discussing what has happened and what their options are. Black Widow says that census records from the various countries are coming back with approximately fifty percent of their populations missing. With many others dying from accidents. Captain Marvel confirms that the same is happening with the Kree and many other worlds. Rhodey demands to know what the plan is for fixing this. Steve replies that their first priority is helping with the fallout and saving trapped civilians. Thor pounds the table angrily leaving a dent and retorting that they need to find Thanos. Nebula counters that they’ll never find Thanos. That he will go to ground after his victory. Rocket demands desperately whether Nebula knows about any places where Thanos might hide. She scowls at him and bites back bitterly that Thanos had killed her sister. And she had every intent to find him. And end him. If she had any idea where he was, she would tell them. Thor stands up abruptly and leaves the room in a rage.

We see Bruce after the meeting feeling like Thanos’s victory is the fault of himself and the Hulk. Looking into the reflection of the lake, he converses with the Hulk. The Hulk expresses a disgust at being used for years. Only to be discarded when the battle is over. Banner presses Hulk saying that he was deflecting until Hulk finally admits that he was afraid.

With sheer will and a great deal of pain we see Bruce pull Hulk out seemingly with his own intelligence, but the connection is broken, and he falls unconscious as he transitions back to Bruce.

5 Year Pass

Black Widow is sitting in the Avengers command center receiving a broadcast from Nebula and Rocket who are aboard the Benatar. They say that they have checked another one of Thanos’s former bases and found nothing yet again.

Rhodey calls in about stopping a terrorist cell and asks after any progress on the Thanos situation. Widow admits to no progress.

Captain Marvel calls in from off world dealing with rings of Skrull slavers and asking over the status of Thanos

Cap is in a survivors’ support meeting trying to comfort people as best as he can. Cameo for the Don talking about how hard it is with his daughter being snapped and how he’s all alone since his wife died of cancer. Afterwards Cap comes back to the compound and talks with Widow. He tells her that they will never stop trying to fix this. Some people move on. But not them. While they are both talking, their technology receives a signal from a dangerously building Quantum field.

Thor is in New Asgard watching his people train with a stern gaze. He has implemented mandatory training of all civilian adults fearing the day when his people are attacked again. The Asgardian people had grown soft with prosperity but reclaimed their history of warrior spirit with gusto. The Asgardians, small in population as they were, had become a fearsome military force. Thor had gathered surviving Dwarves from other Realms and placed them under Asgardian protection in New Asgard. A city built close to an Icelandic Volcano. The Dwarven Forges are built inside the Volcano using the molten heat as a fuel source. Asgardian technology kept the Volcano from erupting with containment fields. And New Asgard in short order had grown from a simple fishing village to a formidable fortress. Valkyrie was one of Thor’s lieutenants. The leader of the Pegasi cavalry. Sif, the leader of the armed forces, stood beside Thor as he watched his people. He turned to her and said resolutely, “I have failed you all before … too many times. But with this force, I will never fail you again.” She placed her hand on his cheek and said adamantly, “You’ve never failed us. You have held our people together my King. We would follow you anywhere.” He closed his eyes solemnly.

Cap, Nat, and Rhodey go to the Quantum field which has begun to damage the surrounding buildings and end up freeing Ant Man from the Quantum Realm. Ant Man tells them that the five years felt like just five hours in the Quantum Realm. The idea of time manipulation is broached

Ant Man goes to monuments to the dusted and sees the names of his Ex-wife and daughter on the list. He weeps.

Tony is living in a lakeside home with his wife, and their four-year-old daughter Morgan. He is tinkering in the shed on an Iron Man suit. Morgan walks in and watches her father work. Tony smiles at her and tells her that the suit is a surprise for mommy and not to tell her. He had given up hero work these past years, but he never stopped tinkering and building. The Iron Legion defensive units were rented and controlled as security forces by Stark Industries. He could still invent, and Pepper was able to run the company. Morgan tells him that some people had arrived at the house and were talking to mommy.

Tony left the shed and found himself staring at Cap, Nat, and Rhodey standing on his porch. Tony walked up and stood face to face with Steve Rogers. The man that had once been a close friend. With a spurt of rage, Tony threw a punch at his mouth, hitting the Captain’s teeth. Cap barely flinched from the blow. Cap just replied calmly, “Nice right hook … look Tony … we need to talk.” Tony shot back, “We have nothing to talk about. You all may want to delude yourselves, but the Avengers are dead. Finished. And I’m finished with you. Feel free to show yourselves out.” Cap interjected that they might have found a way to bring everyone back.

They explain the theory that through the Quantum Realm they could manipulate time to go into the past and get readings on the stones. Energy readings that they could calibrate in the modern day to find Thanos.

Tony explains derisively that it isn’t possible by every law of science that was known.

The team leaves.

But that night after dinner, Pepper tells Tony that she knows that he had already decided to pursue this path. That he would do anything to bring back those that were lost. To bring back Peter.

Tony starts analyzing the equations and time travel possibilities in a holographic display after seeing a picture of Peter and him together. A montage of time passes with days turning into nights and him obsessively pouring over the data. Finally, he exclaims, “Holy shit.” When he figures it out which his daughter repeats, and he chides her for that.

Nat and Cap go to recruit Hawkeye. Who has been going about as Ronin, a brutal vigilante murdering organized criminals, after the disappearance of his family.

They then investigate reports of a green sasquatch in the Amazon rainforest. They find Bruce who has through force of will merged himself and the Hulk. He has his intellect, Hulk’s strength, and both of their personalities have merged to make him more aggressive.

Tony joins them at Avengers HQ saying to Cap that this doesn’t change anything between them. That he is doing this for those that were lost.

They go to find Thor and tell him about this mission, a chance to fix everything. He does not want to leave his people, but he is convinced to go by Sif and leaves her in charge. The two part with a searing kiss before he goes to join the Avengers.

Tony and Bruce work on building a time machine with blueprints for the Quantum gates that Pym had created.

By this point, Nebula and Rocket have made their way back to Earth. They bring Captain Marvel with them.

Wong who is now leading the Sorcerers promises to aid them.

As the work is completed the time travel is explained. They won’t be altering their own past, but rather splitting off alternate universes based on multiverse theory.

When the gate is complete the group begins discussing what locations would be best for finding the stones. The idea to go back right before Thanos snapped is rejected due to the risk that they could lose and a second Thanos would have access to technology that would allow him to enter their own timeline.

Iron Man, Cap, Nat, Hawkeye, Wong, and Ant Man all go to New York in 2012 during the events of Avengers.

Cap, Iron Man, and Ant Man go after the Tesseract and Mind Stone. (Events follow similarly to how they did in the actual film, with Cap getting ahold of the Mind Stone after convincing Hydra that he is on their side and battling his previous self. Tony and Lang manage to send past Tony into temporary cardiac arrest distracting everyone temporarily, but Loki gets ahold of the Tesseract and disappears). They get a reading on the Mind Stone but then Steve and Tony know that they will need to go back in the past with spare Pym Particles they brought, to when SHIELD had the Tesseract.

Wong, Nat, and Hawkeye go to the Sanctum Sanctorum and meet the Ancient One. They convince her to allow them to temporarily take the Time Stone to get readings on it when they mention that Strange had given the Stone to Thanos, meaning that this was all part of his plan.

Thor and Rocket go to Asgard before the Dark Elf Invasion. Thor is able to say goodbye to his Mother who reassures him that he has not failed his people so long as the spirit of Asgard lives on. Giving him confidence as Asgard’s King. Mjolnir responds to his grasp and he knows that he is worthy still with a grin. Rocket extracts the Reality Stone from a sleeping Jane so they could get a reading on it. Thor promises to return Mjolnir to this timeline.

War Machine and Captain Marvel go back to the ancient ruins that held the Power Stone and knock Star Lord out, taking his magnet tech to retrieve the orb. When Ronan’s Kree arrive, they battle and destroy them. Marvel is conflicted about killing the Kree but knows that these warriors had been brainwashed and corrupted by the rogue Ronan. Star Lord comes to, and tries to get the orb back, but Rhodey is able to get a reading on the stone while dodging him until he finishes and just throws the orb back towards him.

Nebula goes to Vormir to the time and place when Gamora had found the world. They talk about the future that will come to pass and disagree about who must sacrifice themselves after Red Skull tells them about the Soul Stone’s price. They battle and Nebula knocks Gamora unconscious. She takes off her time travelling jump suit and leaves it next to Gamora with a hologram to explain how the suit works and what time to go to. She then sacrifices herself.

Gamora awakens in a pool of water holding the Soul Stone. She weeps for her sister’s death. She follows Nebula’s instructions on getting a reading on the Soul Stone and then goes to the future.

Tony and Cap go back to the SHIELD HQ (events transpire similar to those in the film with Steve seeing Peggy and Tony interacting with his father). One change that I would make here is to have Steve write down on a piece of paper a series of coordinates so Peggy can find the Steve trapped in the ice of her timeline. They get readings for the Space Stone and leave.

Everyone arrives in the same point of time at the present. They are confused by Gamora’s presence until Rocket goes up and hugs her. Gamora is uncomfortable with this, having never met the Racoon before.

Hulk who had been monitoring the machines, takes all of the data they had collected.

The group all gather in the control room and the data shows that the stones are all located on Gamora’s homeworld in an uncharted wilderness region. They make their plans to set off in the Benatar after holding a short memorial service for Nebula.

Various members of the team talk on the trip Gamora and Rocket talk about what has happened in Gamora’s life that she had yet to experience. Nat and Hulk talk about their history and what could have been. Thor, Ant Man, and Hawkeye talk about those they lost. Thor vows that Clint and Scott will see their families again. Captain Marvel and War Machine talk about the burdens of being a soldier. And the burden of betraying one’s people. Tony and Cap hash out their disagreements, talking about the baggage between them and that things could never be the same. But that didn’t mean they needed to hate each other. Tony says that he is tired of being angry.

The Benatar stops in orbit to take closer scans. The stones appear to be divided between two locations. All in one spot save for the Soul Stone.

Covertly, Ant Man begins scouting out the location, finding the Soul Stone inside what was almost a shrine where there was also a familiar looking knife once owned by Gamora.

Once he tells the team this, Iron Man flies down in stealth mode and grabs the stone before flying back into the air. He says to the team that there are thermal readings from the farmhouse where the Gauntlet was.

Over comms the team make a plan acknowledging that Thanos could change reality, teleport, use unprecedented power, and reverse time among other things. They know that Time and Reality will be the most devastating in the fight and make a plot to steal gems from the gauntlet while Thanos slept. Simultaneously, they engage a highest priority distress beacon from the Benatar with the message that Thanos had been found.

Ant Man sneaks inside, managing to remove the Time Stone with great care. Gamora sneaks inside with her expertise as an assassin and plucks the Reality Stone from the Gauntlet. But Thanos awakens and is shocked to see Gamora. He believes it to be a dream at first but talks to her. Saying he is sorry. This shock allows her to escape with Rhodey coming down to swoop her up into the air. Time, Soul, and Reality Stones now safe aboard the Benatar which had landed on the world but was now lifting off in orbit again piloted by Rocket and Gamora, the team of Avengers converge on the farmhouse. Iron Man and War Machine fly in. Cap stands with his shield, Nat and Hawkeye arrayed behind him as support. Ant Man enlarges himself back to human size beside Cap. Hulk leaps from the woodlands to land in line. Captain Marvel flies down. Thor joins her dual wielding Stormbreaker and Mjolnir, thunder crackling around him as he says with a booming voice, “Let’s kill him properly this time.”

Thanos walks out a blazing fury in his eyes. Believing the sight of Gamora to have been a trick by these heroes to manipulate his emotions. A battle ensues with Thor flying towards Thanos with a vicious hatred landing several blows with Mjolnir but having his lightning blast from Stormbreaker teleported with the Space Stone to attack Iron Man and War Machine, though this just super-charges their suits. They join the fray blasting in salvos of lasers and missiles, which are largely destroyed by the power stone, with only a few making their way through. Thanos then uses the Space and Power Stones to crush a nearby cliff face and fling them at War Machine and Iron Man. Iron Man gets out of the way, but Rhodey is trapped under the rubble while Tony has to lift it off of him. Thanos in the meantime, lands a vicious punch to Thor with the strength of the Power Stone. Wong attempts to use a portal to slice off Thanos’s arm, but his skin glows with the purple hue of the Power Stone making the action impossible and he breaks the portal with sheer strength and power. Nat and Hawkeye are shooting guns and bow at him until he knocks them aside casually where they remain unconscious and severely wounded. With the others in various states of disarray, Cap, Ant Man, and the Hulk remain. The Hulk moves in fighting smarter than before, not giving Thanos as many openings for counters. It is a brutal brawl between the two, as Scott weaves in and out attacking from various sizes from miniscule to giant. Scott is knocked out of the fight with a vicious punch to his small form sending him forward at tremendous speeds into Wong, knocking the Wizard out of the fight.

Captain Marvel throughout the fight has been providing support with blasts from her hands and using the innate power of the Space Stone within her to dodge Thanos’s attacks.

Tired of the fight, Thanos uses the power of the Space Stone to bring the Stones aboard the Benatar through a portal and come towards him. Wong regains consciousness and captures the Time Stone in an amulet like the one Strange had worn and sets a dead man’s spell on it, sealing the Stone. But Thanos gets the Soul and Reality stones in the glove. With them he raises soldiers from the very dirt and stone as golem creatures to battle his enemies. Just then ships fly in from the sky. Nova Corps, Kree, and Ravagers. Along with Asgardians flying on Pegasi and warships that the Dwarves had been building for them in the Volcano that can be seen earlier.

Meanwhile, Cap has retrieved Mjolnir and lifts it. Thor sees this and gives a knowing smile. Cap shouts out, “Avengers! Assemble!” Iron Man flies back into the fight with renewed vigor while Rhodey recovers in his damaged suit. Thor sweeps forward with Stormbreaker. Cap uses Mjolnir in conjunction with his shield to create concussive blasts as well as to bring down lightning. Thanos is reeling from this battle and using the Space Stone to avoid attacks through teleportation. Yet Captain Marvel moves in with her own teleportation and plucks the reality Stone from the gauntlet and flies over the field of battle, providing blaster support from a distance.

The allied forces begin battling the enemy army giving the Avengers the chance to take on Thanos.

Five Avengers all battle Thanos as fatigue begins settling in. Thor and Captain Marvel are transported far away with the Space Stone into the far end of the Solar System. Hulk is confused with the Mind Stone, his unified personality weakening and causing him to stumble off. Tony and Cap are left. Tony goes in for a lunge with his arm blades scoring a severe stab to Thanos’s torso. Cap continues to pummel Thanos with Mjolnir. Yet as the fight goes on, Thanos manages to grab ahold of Tony and with the strength of the Power Stone, crush his suit and break his back leaving him unable to move. Cap moves in with a renewed fury in the fight using Mjolnir’s lightning, but Thanos manages to tear Cap’s shield in half and plunge one of the jagged edges into his chest. Thanos leans closer as Cap whispers to him, “You should have gone for the head.” Thor takes Thanos’s head off. The Avengers begin to recover and form around Cap. Tony is carried over by Captain Marvel and he says into his comm, “We need medical attention for Steve now!” His voice is cracking. Cap grabs Tony’s hand and says calmly, “It’s okay. I’m going to see Peggy again. It was … an honor … to fight by your side. I was proud to call you … my friend.” The light leaves his eyes and Captain America dies as Tony and the others feel tears wet on their faces. 

The stones of the gauntlet are reunited and snapped by Thor, bringing all of those snapped, back to positions of safety.

As Tony returns to Earth, he is reunited with Strange and Spider Man. He shares a heartfelt reunion with Peter and asks Strange a bit bitterly if he knew that Cap would die. Strange nodded.

Tony is paralyzed from the waist down with very little function in his hands, confined to a hover chair to get around, he struggles with his arms and manages to hug his wife and daughter upon his return home. His daughter says their signature sign of affection, “I love you three thousand.” Which he repeats back to her.

Hawkeye is back with his family on their farm.

Ant Man is reunited with Wasp, Hank, Janet, his daughter, and his ex-wife.

Thor marries Sif and New Asgard is shown in a time elapse shot to transform from merely an armed fortress into the splendor of old Asgard with magnificent towers touching the sky, and rainbow iridescent walkways dotting the air.

Gamora and Rocket reunite with the Guardians. Quill is shocked to see her and moves in for a kiss, which she blocks with a finger, still a stranger to the man that she would need to get to know again.

Black Panther returns to Wakanda. Winter Soldier has settled down as a Wakandan farmer finally finding peace, though mourning his lost friend. Black Panther sees his sister, now older than him, sitting on the throne.

Strange is instructing a new generation of Sorcerers in the courtyard. With Dr. Christine Palmer looking on in amusement from inside Kamar-Taj.

Wanda is shown to mourn for Vision but takes up a role of leading the New Avengers: Hulk, Nat, War Machine, Falcon, Ant Man, Wasp, and Ghost.

Captain Marvel reunites with Yonrag and the other Kree. Marvel and Yonrag share a friendly embrace. She is seeing him for the first time since he had been dusted.

A funeral is held for Captain America with those heroes that had been snapped and those that hadn’t, in attendance.

Tony is at Cap’s grave saying goodbye. And showing remorse for the time the two of them had wasted.

The film ends with Steve Rogers entering a dance hall. He sees Peggy Carter who smiles at him and says, “You’re late for our dance Captain Rogers. Hardly the way to treat a lady.” He gives her a grin back and hugs her closely just breathing her in. The two danced slowly across the floor. 

Post credit scene of Alternate Universe Peggy finding Steve frozen in ice. They finally get the reunion the two of them deserve.


End file.
